thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
(Chapter) 6
"(Chapter) 6" is the sixth story in Arknthology Stories (Original). It was written and published by DeathlyLogic in 2016. Synopsis Gabriel befriends Gynesis, the first Arkn. Summary Act I The Arkn have defeated the Dekn in battle and laid claim to The First Tree. Gilgamesh and Abaddon are enjoying a victory feast, dining among the bodies of their fallen enemies. Abaddon laughingly asks Gilgamesh how he knew that the Dekn would fear their steel; Gilgamesh replies that they owe their victory to De'ebo. At that moment, a third Arkn steps out of the Tree, its face hidden by his cloak. Gilgamesh spots him and invites him to join them; the Arkn turns down the offer, and returns to the Tree, stepping over countless Dekn bodies along the way. He muses to himself that he doesn't quite understand what he's fighting for; slaughtering Dekn to fulfill the will of Tum'to feels wrong, yet at the same time, the bloodshed is calming to him. Inside the Tree, the cloaked Arkn sits down on an intricately carved stump, admiring the Dekn handiwork. Suddenly, the shadows in the room begin to pool together, forming a monstrous being with sharp, crooked wings. The cloaked Arkn turns away in horror, wondering how the creature before him could possibly be the first of his kind (noting that it resembles De'ebo, who visited him before the battle, more than it does an Arkn). The creature attempts to speak, but it's voice is too deep and scratchy to form coherent words. Sighing, the cloaked Arkn traces a sigil in the air, forming a glistening, purple mass. The creature understands his intentions, and traces its finger through the purple mass, forming the word "Hello". Relieved, the cloaked Arkn returns the greeting. The creature asks his name; with some hesitation, the cloaked Arkn replies, "Gabriel". The creature tilts its head and looks at him, then moves to leave. Wondering if he offended it, Gabriel calls out and asks its name. Instantly, darkness pools out of the surrounding walls, causing Gabriel to draw his sword defensively. The smoke moves to the center of the room and settles on the floor, burning a single word into the wood: "Gynesis". Act II Some time later, Gabriel (now going by Raziel) and King Uriel have a private meeting with Gynesis in the Golden Hall of the Elysia palace. Raziel extinguishes all the lights in the room, leaving them in darkness (save for a single circle of light in the center). He tells Gynesis that it's safe to come out, prompting the Arkn to pool out of the dark corners of the room. Uriel, knowing his father's history with the First Arkn, greets the creature warmly; Gynesis returns the favor, shaping the shadows surrounding its body into words of greeting. After bowing in respect, Uriel asks Gynesis to share his news with them. Before Gynesis can respond, they are interrupted by a noise from across the room. The three look to see a young Raphael peering into the room through a side window, staring at Gynesis with wide-eyed terror. Gynesis shrinks back into the shadows, and Raziel magically draws the shades. Raziel tries to reassure his friend, telling him that it's okay and that Raphael likely won't remember the incident (or will chalk it up to "nothing"). Uriel adds that in spite his appearance, Gynesis is still one of the Arkn, and that he holds him in as much respect as Raziel. Relieved, Gynesis once again draws close. Uriel urges him to tell them why he called them together; in response, Gynesis forms a word in out of the darkness: Az'uh'ra'el. Uriel is confused (as the word is written in the ancient form of the Arkn tongue), and asks Raziel what it means. Raziel smiles and hugs Gynesis, replying that it's the name of Gynesis's son. Continuity * Act I of the story takes place immediately after the Arkn defeat the Dekn in their first battle. * Tum'to is confirmed to have encouraged the Arkn to war against the Dekn. * Raziel mentions having been visited by De'ebo prior to the battle; it's possible that the being he saw was actually Hash'bor'kanibal, who was created in the likeness of De'ebo and is confirmed to have secretly gotten behind enemy lines to aid the Arkn. * Gynesis takes the form of a smoke creature: the same form he adopts in MedBoy456. * Act II takes place sometime after Raziel's period of exile ends. * Raphael is terrified by his first childhood glimpse of Gynesis (which, despite Raziel's reassurance, will haunt him for the rest of his life). * It is confirmed that Az'uh'ra'el is the son of Gynesis. Appearances Individuals * Raziel * Abaddon * Gilgamesh * Deebo (mentioned only) * Tum'to * Gynesis * Uriel * Raphael * Azazel (mentioned only) * Az'uh'ra'el (mentioned only) Organizations and Titles * The Great Horned One Species * Arkn * Hethe (mentioned only) * Dekn Locations * The First Tree * Elysia ** The Golden Palace Notes and Trivia Goofs and Continuity Errors * The first Arkn king answers to the name "Gilgamesh" in the story. At this point, he would have been using the name "Xeth'i'stral"; he didn't start calling himself "Gilgamesh" until after he met his human counterpart. * In Rise of the Crusader, Raphael says that he first met Gynesis very early in his life, before he began combat training; in this story, it's stated that Raphael is already in training. * In The Writings of Raziel, Raziel states that Raphael was a full-blown member of the Knight's Guild at the start of the Inquisition (and his banishment), which occurred long before Uriel was born. Here, Raphael is starting his training at the same time Uriel is starting his reign. Category:Arknthology Stories Recaps